


Beginning and Endings

by pairatime



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Matteusz wakes up to Charlie drawing and then years later looks for Charlie and finds art work





	Beginning and Endings

**Author's Note:**

> Smallfandomfest round 25: Class (BBC): Charlie/Matteusz: Charlie draws a picture of Matteusz 
> 
> Okay so this was hard to write and if not for the dead line I’m not sure I would have finished and it’s really more like two short stories rather than a single one but I hope you enjoy.

“What is my Charlie doing?” Matteusz asked as he slowly opened his eyes to see Charlie sitting in a chair not far from the bed-and not in the bed, a large art pad in hands.

“I’m not really sure,” Charlie answered as he glanced up from the pad of paper for a moment before going back to work.

“What do you mean you aren’t sure? You are one doing it correct?” Matteusz asked a bit confused as he rolled to face Charlie better.

“Well I have to draw something that matters to me and,” Charlie paused for a moment before going on, “there aren’t very many things on this planet that matter to me.”

“This is for class then? You’re drawing?” Matteusz said as he nodded before smiling, “and you draw me?”

Smiling back as he ducked his head Charlie answered, “Yes, that is I’m trying. But I can’t seem to do a good job. No matter what I draw its does not look right. Something’s missing,” Charlie explained as his smile turned into a frown as he looked at the paper before him.

“Show me, maybe I can help?” Matteusz suggested as he climbed out of the bed and walked over to Charlie to peer over his shoulder to look at the drawing.

The bed was roughly sketched out with the sheets and pillows in more detail while Matteusz himself was the most finished, his torso and head, turned away, were in painstaking detail but Matteusz had to agree, something was missing. It looked well done but nothing about it seemed or felt lifelike or treasured.

“No matter how many I make I can’t seem to make it feel as if you’re someone I care for even through I know I do,” Charlie explained in frustration as he flipped the page to give him a fresh page to work from.

“What, go back,” Matteusz requested as he saw a glimpse of the other attempts.

Looking at Matteusz in puzzlement Charlie flipped back to the last few tries, going slowly so that Matteusz could look at them each for a moment but he stopped when Matteusz smiled after the third one.

“I think I see,” Matteusz said as he smiled at Charlie, “When I think of you. Of what I love about you it is not the back of your head, it is your eyes, I can see how much you care for everyone in your eyes,” Matteusz explained as he cupped one side of Charlie’s face while leaning in for a soft kiss. 

“What do you think of when you think of me,” Matteusz asked once the kiss ended.

“You’re smile. I think of your smile,” Charlie said after a moment of thought before smiling at himself, “And none of these had your smile,” he added as he glanced at his former tries.

“Now you know what you are missing,” Matteusz said before leaning in for another kiss.

“Get back in bed, facing me this time. I have an assignment to finish,” Charlie requested after they broke the kiss.

“Will you join me after?” Matteusz asked with a smile as he got back into the bed, laying his head in the pillow as he faced Charlie who started to smile as he rapidly sat to work.

“I think I shale.”

***

Leaning on his cane Matteusz pushed the heavy door closed and made his way into the home he shares with Charlie.

The house he used to share with Charlie Matteusz forced himself to remember while he paused for a moment. Forcing himself to let go of his anger at Ram for asking-making-him come back here. Letting out a breath and opening his eyes he continued forward into the living room. 

“Charlie,” Matteusz called out as he paused, listening for any reply. But there was none, only silence. Calling out again Matteusz resumed making his way deeper into the house. 

Stopping again Matteusz smiled as he looked around at all the mementos Charlie had kept from their adventures. The last crystal of the quite night, the prisoner’s rock, the rubble of a weeping angel and so many others.

The stories of their lives were in this room. “You never could let go of past,” Matteusz said to no one as he continued on his trek through the house until he reached Charlie’s office.

More mementos and books filled the space with the cabinet of souls holding the most prominent space with most of one wall given over to it. Only it wasn’t alone.

Right beside it was thick bound book, the Rhodians word for family along its spine. “What’s this?” Matteusz asked as he went to it, “Is this why you vanish Charlie? You found your family?” he wondered, bring the heavy book over to Charlie’s desk.

Leaning back into the high back leather chair Matteusz took a moment as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “oh Charlie.” He whispered, wiping the moisture from his eyes he opened the book to a random page in the middle.

His breath stopped Matteusz could only stare at the page and be transported back what seemed like a dozen lifetimes as he saw Quill’s class in such details down to the posters on the walls, the desks and even their classmates. But in the center, the clear focus was…himself. Years younger and a lifetime more innocent but him. His hands pulling at his hair in panic and frustration at one of Quill’s pointless questions on the board.

Touching the page Matteusz could almost remember the moment, remember his worry and desperation knowing he was going to fail again only to have Charlie look at him and maybe make everything better-if only for a moment. “But where are you now?” Matteusz asked aloud as he flipped the pages to see more drawings, some of him, some of the other-even a handful of Quill.

“Where has my Charlie gone?” Matteusz asked again as he closed the book, tucking it under his arm before he resumed his slow search of the home, somehow knowing there was nothing to find.


End file.
